sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 1
The first off-world mission of the SGK, Week 1 sees a visit to the desert world of Vorash, the gaining of new allies, and the creation of some new tech for the SGK base. Day 1 The SGK plans the week ahead. While Anthony argues that there are future enemies on Earth, they possess couldn’t properly deal with them. Ben suggests that they either “just dial” or visit a Goa’uld world shown in the SF, but the idea is denied due to the risk/danger. Mike then suggests going to a world from the SF that might be friendly toward them, which gains approval. They decide to go to Vorash in hopes to find the Tok’ra and gain a worthy ally. The day is spent preparing for the trip. Day 2 With everything prepared, the gate is dialed and the Remote Planet Scanner is sent through (also tested at the same time). Upon received limited, but viable data, the trio goes through the gate. Upon arrival, everything goes as imagined. The trio is ambushed, captured and brought before the Tok’ra High Council. Anthony begins to admire the construction or the Tok’ra tunnels, while Mike and Ben introduce themselves. Anthony confirms that the trio is also Tok’ra, as the name in Goa’uld direct translates as “against Ra,” and that they are the Tau’ri. At first partially hostile, the Tok’ra soften up after the trio identify a spy for the Goa’uld(from seeing it on the SF). The difficult explanation of how the three knows as much as they do and their story follows. Alliance suggestions are made by Ben and Mike, but get continuously spurned off. After realising that the Tok’ra is only really interested in hosts, Anthony offers himself to be blended with a symbiote. Skeptical at first, the Tok’ra blend Anthony with the symbiote Lantyr, who being able to see into Anthony’s mind, confirms the SGK’s story, and voices their need for technology and information. Finally after negotiations of “gifts” and information, the Tok’ra - Tauri alliance is cemented, and the SGK gain their first ally. The trio (or is it quartet?) depart Vorash with 3 Zat’nik’tels, Staff weapons, and hand-held scanners, and general Goa’uld knowledge. Anthony finds adjusting to the symbiotic relationship a challenge. Day 3 Ben suggests creating new effective technology, using Earth computers and Anthony/Lantyr’s knowledge. He also knows of someone who could assist in this process and where they can get the necessary resources. Ben tells the group of Professor David Johnson, a man he knew that worked at the Northfruit University that specialises in electronics. He also says that the University is disposing of their outdated computer systems, which could easily be used to create new systems. Although Mike is sceptical about using old computers, Ben assures him that for what they are going to do, it won’t matter. Ben also seems sure that he will keep their secret. Day 4 The trio departs the SGK and goes into Northfruit. The news of their deaths is no longer buzzing around town, even though it was less than a week prior. Ben introduces the group to Prof. Johnson, who shocked at the fact they’re alive, hears the group’s story. Naturally he doesn’t believe such events, but Lantyr confirms what they say by using the Symbiote Voice. He then agrees to assist. Day 5-7 The remainder of the week is spent in the Northfruit University developing programs for a star map and for creating the Log. As the trio farewells Prof. Johnson, he agrees to give information to the SGK about events on Earth as well as keeping their secret, even though they must contact him, not the other way around. Yet another ally is gained by the SGK. The week concludes with the first log being imputed into the Log-computer, and the trio familiarising themselves with the new tech. Notes This week marks the SGK’s first off-world mission. This week marks 4 key events: the Tok’ra-Tau’ri Alliance, the Alliance with Prof. Johnson, and the creation of both the Starmap and the SGK Log. Category:Weeks Category:Year 1